


7 Rings

by LMillay



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMillay/pseuds/LMillay
Summary: Girls with tattoos who like getting in troubleLashes and diamonds, ATM machinesBuy myself all of my favorite things (Yeah) Been through some bad shit, I should be a sad bitchWho woulda thought it'd turn me to a savage?Rather be tied up with calls and not stringsWrite my own checks like I write what I sing, yeah (Yeah)-Ariana Grande-
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

She bit his bottom lip as she pulled her lips away and he hissed in pain but he couldn't deny the hardness in his pants, she leaned back with a sweet smile. That's what she was, sweet smiles and tattoos, completely different than who he normally went for. But there was something about her, the savageness of her attitude and the fact that she made a name for herself before she met him. Her fame shadowed his and it was her photographers were snapping, not him. He was just a side piece and it drove him crazy. She squeezed his cheeks.

"Fuck daddy, it's a miracle I'm not on your cock all the time," she said and kissed him again before getting off his lap. He watched as she walked away, going to the bar for another drink and he felt his heartbeat pick up as his eyes gazed at her round ass. He wanted her, he didn't give a fuck where but he wanted her. He stood up, walking to her, and pressed himself against her, she smiled over her shoulder with the straw between her lips.

"I'm going to fuck you in the bathroom," he growled in her ear, with a hand on her hip and she grinned at him, he kissed her tenderly. She took his hand and led him to the bathroom, pushing past the line of girls. That was the other thing that got him going, her lack of caring what anyone else thought, and if she wanted something, she got it. She pushed into the bathroom, barking orders for the girl at the sink to get out and after a minute of dumbfounded recognition of who just entered the bathroom, she rushed out. The door was locked and she was on him, her lips against his. Her hands, her long nails ran down his body and he groaned into her kiss, feeling her fingers as they ran down his hard length.

"You hard for me, daddy?" she asked, staring up at him with her large brown eyes and he nodded, she smiled at him. He watched as she lowered herself to the tiled floor in her beautiful, expensive dress and undid his belt buckle, her eyes always on his. She unzipped him, pulling down his boxer briefs and his cock flopped out in her face, she bit her lip in anticipation as she stroked his shaft. He inhaled sharply when she slid her pink lips around the head, taking his length in her mouth and he stared as she let his entire length fill her mouth, pushing down her throat.

"Oh fuck, baby girl," he murmured, stroking her hair and she smiled up at him, cupping his balls carefully in her hand. "You look so fucking gorgeous with my cock in your mouth," he breathed and she closed her eyes, beginning the work. He never lasted long with her, she had no gag reflex and her fingers knew how to caress his balls just so. He whimpered, he had never whimpered with a girl before but he didn't give a fuck, he came into her mouth. She swallowed his seed, pulling her lips off him and dabbing at the corners, she stood up. "Bend over the sink," he demanded and she smiled as he grabbed her by the waist, she turned away. He watched as she dropped her jacket to the ground and leaned over the sink, the hem of her skirt sliding up. He walked over, running his large hand over her ass, and pulled her dress up to her hips, stroking his cock. He was hard within minutes seeing her pantieless pussy dripping with desire and he looked in the mirror, smiling as he saw her patiently watching him. He slid his cock in between her folds, into the warmth and tightness of her pussy. He groaned, gripping her hips and started banging her as he growled. He slapped her bare ass and moaned as she clenched her walls around him. He came fast, pushing his cock deep inside her and letting his cum fill her. He wrapped a hand around her neck, pulling her up against him. "Now walk out there with my fucking cum dripping from you," he growled into her ear and she smiled, turning. She pressed her lips against him as she rearranged her dress and picked up her jacket.

"Whatever you want, daddy," she promised and unlocked the bathroom door, pushing past the upset girls waiting impatiently. Henry had tucked himself back in time and buckled himself up as he followed her, ignoring the other girls. He watched as she walked away and shook his head, she was trouble.

\----------

She never stayed the night or let him stay the night, it was one of her rules. He could come over but he had to leave when they were done, she liked her space. He would drag himself out of bed as she fell asleep, put his clothes back on, and drive home in a haze, another night of her fucking his brains out. She was insatiable and he wasn't sure how long he could keep up, he was only getting older. When he wasn't with her, he found himself thinking about her, sending her flowers, lingerie, and whatever gift he was reminded of. She was famous, she had fans all over the globe and wild fans too, it was like a cult devoted to her. Henry disliked the way the guys wanted her, the way they looked at her, and what thoughts he assumed were going on in their brains. He held her tight and she would only laugh at him, telling him he was too clingy. If he stepped out of line, did wrong by her, she didn't yell at him, she would flirt with other men and he would be forced to watch. It wasn't until they got back home that he would take his aggressions out on her, she devoured it, loved it, and called him her bear, she loved the way he dominated her. She was tiny, weight, and height wise. She loved when he would throw her around, fuck her while he carried her and she discovered all his kinks, from dominating her to being dominated by her. She didn't shy away from any of it and he couldn't get enough of it. She made him a solo sex tape for Valentine's Day, something for him to have when they were apart and he had lost count to the number of times he came to it.

She had a closet devoted just to sex toys and it was insane for him the first time he saw it. She went through them all with him and while some of them made him nervous, the majority only excited him. They had tried about 30% of them and he was eager to try the other 70%. She made him nervous though, she had a problem with commitment and he saw how quickly she had gone through men before, they were flavors of the day nevermind week. But he was determined to last and whatever she brought to the table, he would be down for it. He had learned to read her, understand what she wanted and what she needed. When he wasn't working, he would travel with her when she was on tour and the places they had fucked were criminal. The age difference brought criticism but he didn't give a flying fuck. She was 22 to his 37 and there were times she made him feel that age difference, not intentionally. She had a strong daddy kink and he thanked his lucky stars for that. There was nothing like showing up to an event with a beautiful, young, and talented woman on your arm. Her name was shouted louder than his and he ate it up, it was nice not to be the only famous one for once.

\-----------

He was on set in New Zealand, a long day of shooting and he returned to his trailer, exhausted. He fell onto the couch and sighed, stretching his legs. He grabbed his phone from the counter and turned it on. Immediately notifications showed up from her and he opened the text message app. The first was a picture of her in a new outfit for her upcoming tour, he stared at how the corset pushed her breasts up and shaped her waist. The next picture was another outfit for the tour and there were seven more until he reached the video. He pressed play and watched in excitement. She began untying the corset, removing it to leave her topless and she squeezed them, twisting her nipples with a grin on her face. He shifted in his seat as he felt himself harden and watched as she cupped her breasts, jiggling them.

"Miss you, daddy," she said smiling into the camera and a hand reached out from the camera, slapping one of her breasts. She laughed and he watched as the feminine hand twisted the nipple. "Miss you so much, daddy!" she called out and the video ended, he groaned. She knew how to drive him crazy, he knew that on tour things got wild and she hooked up with her female dancers a lot, even being with him. It didn't bother him, she had let him watch once but he had been tied up, he couldn't touch them. He had watched as they made out, as the girl climbed between her legs and watched as she got eaten out, moaning with her eyes on him. She came with his name on her lips and he nearly came in his pants just watching it. She had such a shit-eating grin on her face when she walked over to him and slid between his legs, sucking him off. He gave her a pearl necklace and it was only a few more minutes before he fucked her as hard as he could.

"You're such a naughty girl," he texted back and took his shirt off, it was suddenly hot in the trailer. He heard the familiar Facetime ringtone and picked up the phone, smiling when he saw her name. He slid his thumb across the screen and her face popped up. She had her make-up done and her hair done as well. "Where are you?" he asked, looking behind her and she smiled.

"A party," she said and he saw more than enough guys behind her. "Don't worry, I'm behaving myself," she promised and he grunted. "Did you like the video?" she asked.

"Fuck yeah," he muttered and she smiled, glancing over her shoulder. She walked away from the party to a balcony and turned so her back was to the outdoors.

"When are you coming back?" she asked and he sighed.

"Not soon enough," he said and she smiled, glancing into the house. She skirted towards the side and held the camera away from her, pulling up her shirt to show off her breasts tucked into a pink lacy bra.

"They miss you," she said and he sighed.

"Oh yeah? What about your pussy?" he asked and she bit her lip with a smile, glancing towards the house again. She pointed the camera down, he watched her hand as it slipped into her jean shorts, and then she turned the camera to her face, he watched as she moaned. "Don't you fucking dare," he warned, his hand now touching his cock without him thinking about it. She looked into the camera and bit her lip as she continued to finger herself.

"Oh fuck Daddy, I need you," she whispered and he found his hand was stroking his cock in his pants, watching the show she put on for him. "I have to be quiet, there are people right by the door," she murmured and he groaned. She stared into the camera. "I need you," she pleaded. "Show me," she begged and he turned the camera around so she could see his rock hard cock, she moaned. "Oh fuck," she murmured and he watched as she came on the balcony for him, his hand sped up. He growled as his warm seed spilled over his hand and made a mess. "Wish I was there to lick it up," she said and he groaned again.

"You're going to be punished for this," he warned and she smiled at her, licking her own fingers.

"I sure as hell hope so," she said and he smiled at her, she was too fucking much.


	2. Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know we shouldn't, baby, but we will   
> Need somebody, gimme something I can feel   
> But, boy, don't trip you know this isn't real  
> You should know I'm temporary.  
> _Ariana Grande_

He scrolled through his Instagram as he sat in the make up chair, a notification popped up that she was doing a live video and he clicked on it, her face came into view. He admired the low cut shirt she was wearing and read the comments as they rolled in. She laughed at a few of them, answering some of them, and started talking about her upcoming tour, the plans she had for it. She'd go on tour while he was still filming and when he returned home, he wouldn't see her for another four months. He had planned on flying out to see her but other than that, he would have to suffer by himself.

"Am I seeing anyone?" she asked, reading one of the comments and his attention perked. "I do have a particular person in my life," she admitted and he smiled. "He's a big bear of a man and knows how to treat a woman right," she said and laughed. "No, I'm not telling you who," she chastised, reading another comment. After twenty minutes, she ended the live video and he was done with makeup, exiting the trailer. He felt his phone vibrate as he headed on set and glanced at it. "I saw you watching me, daddy," she texted and he felt stirring in his pants.

"Half the world watches you," he replied and gave the phone to someone as he reached the set.

It was six hours later, they were done for the day and he took his phone back, heading to the make up trailer to have everything removed. He sat in the make up chair with a heavy sigh and they went to work, he glanced at his phone.

"But I only put on a show for you," she had replied and he couldn't help but smile. He waited impatiently as they removed the makeup, the wig and returned to his trailer to shower. He got out and sat on his couch, bringing up her text.

"I need a new video," he texted with a few select emojis.

"Your request is my command, daddy," she vowed and he smiled, he fucking loved this girl.

\-------

His birthday was coming up, he would be 38 and he wasn't looking forward to it, another year older. He would be celebrating on set and his castmates said they would take him out to dinner, for some drinks. What he really wanted to be half ways across the world and on a sold-out tour. The director made the shooting short that day to celebrate his birthday and he stepped out of his trailer, heading to the parking lot to get a ride to the restaurant. He stopped short and stared.

"Damn, daddy, you look good," she said as she leaned against a royal blue Bugatti and he stared at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, confused and she smiled, walking towards him.

"Do you really think I would let your birthday pass without a gift?" she asked and twirled the keys around her finger, handing them to him.

"That?" he asked, looking behind her and she nodded, a smile on her face.

"All for my daddy," she whispered and he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. They kissed passionately and he shook his head as they parted.

"You're fucking insane," he said and she laughed, running her long nails down his neck, looking at the car.

"That's why you love me," she said and he grinned, kissing her again. He wanted to go back to his trailer and fuck her brains out but he had people waiting on him. "I was told they have a dinner planned for you, mind if I come along?" she asked and he held her tightly.

"Not at all, beautiful," he said and she smiled.

"Well let's get going," she said and walked to the car, he stared at her. She was wearing fantastically tight black leggings and that fucking ass did something to him, his cock grew harder just looking at it. He opened her door, she slid into the leather with a smile at him and he got into the driver's side, starting the vehicle.

"Oh fuck," he groaned, hearing it purr and she smiled, putting her hand in his lap.

"Daddy, I'm going to get rid of this if it makes you hard," she said and pressed her lips against his ear. "I'm the only one who can make you hard, bitch," she murmured and sucked on his earlobe, he closed his eyes.

"We're never gonna make it to dinner if you do that, babe," he warned and she smiled, sitting back.

"I'll be a good girl," she promised and he smiled, very unlikely.

She sucked him off on the way there, he objected saying he didn't want to crash the car but she finally won, he came in her mouth. They fucked at the restaurant in the bathroom and then fucked in the car after pulling into a vacant parking lot. When they got back to the trailer, they fucked again in the shower, and then in the bed, he ate her out hungrily.

"You're such a good little slut," he said and she smiled up at him as he laid over her, sliding his hard cock into her pussy.

"For you, daddy," she promised and he sighed happily, feeling her walls clench around him.

"Fuck," he growled and she dug her fingernails into his back. "Thank you for coming out," he whispered in her ear as he slid in and out of her, she smiled.

"Planned my whole tour around it," she said and he looked down at her.

"Did you really?" he asked and she laughed.

"Of course I did, bear," she replied and laid a hand on his cheek. "I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world," she promised and brought his lips to hers, kissing him lovingly. -------

The filming was finished, he flew back to London and settled into his home, he wouldn't be flying out to see her for another six weeks. She had the Bugatti flown to the States and it was at her house, for the time being, he would go there when she was done with the tour. He went out for drinks with a few friends and to relax finally.

"So what's going on with you and Lilly?" he asked and Henry shrugged.

"She's on tour for another six weeks until I fly out to see her," he said and his friend nodded.

"You in love?" he asked and Henry smiled.

"Hard not to be," he replied and his friend nodded.

"I'm not telling you what to do, man," he began. "But be careful with her, she's a wild card," he said and Henry rolled his eyes. "I'm serious! She's how many years younger and she's a musician!

They're exposed to all kinds of shit on the road!" he exclaimed.

"I'll keep that in mind," Henry replied and his friend sighed.

"I'm just saying, she might buy you a Bugatti for your birthday but she doesn't seem to have the best track record for relationships," he said and Henry nodded.

"Let's change the subject, why don't we," he urged and his friend nodded but Henry knew there was more he wanted to say. Henry was very aware of her history with men, it wasn't great but he didn't give a shit. With him, she wasn't Lilly Fox, she was his and he was hers, that was the end of it.


	3. Smack A Bitch

He had one too many, that was obvious but how she ended up in his lap, he wasn't sure. She was running her fingernails through his hair, his curls and it felt amazing, with the gentle hum of alcohol buzzing through his veins. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, sighing happily. His head snapped up when he heard the girl scream and saw Lilly with the girl's ponytail in her hand, yanking her off Henry's lap.

"Fucking cunt!" she yelled and Henry watched dazed as she threw a fist in the girl's face, the girl got knocked off her feet. "Don't fuck with my man!" she screamed. "Get her the fuck out of here!" she demanded, the bodyguards quickly scooped the girl up and dragged her out of the VIP area. Lilly looked back to Henry who stared at her, he was already aroused by the feeling of the girl's nails but he saw he was in the shit. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" she asked, standing over him.

"Drunk," he said, raising his empty glass and she slapped it out of his hand, she grabbed him by the throat.

"You're my fucking man and that means you're off fucking limits," she growled and he couldn't help the hardening of his cock, she had made him too turned on by S&M. "You nasty fuck, this is turning you on, isn't it?" she asked and he smiled at her, she slapped him across the face hard. He froze and then looked at her, she stared back at him. He was quick on his feet, grabbed her arm, and dragged her out of the club with her yelling protests. He opened the SUV's door, throwing her inside and climbing in behind her.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, little girl?" He hissed, grabbing her face and pressing himself over her, she stared into his blue eyes. She moved to kiss him but he smiled, shaking his head. "No, I don't think so," he said and opened the door, stepping out. She rolled down the window as he walked back into the club.

"Walk away now Cavill and we're fucking finished!" she yelled and he smiled to himself, there was no way she'd be done with him. She screamed obscenities at him and he entered the club, ignoring them.

\---------

He opened the front door of her beach house and shut the door, looking around. The lights were off, music was blaring through the speakers and he looked through the house, not finding her. He climbed the steps and stopped in the bedroom doorway. She was lying in bed, still dressed, still with her heels on, and passed out with a bottle of alcohol in her hand. He crawled over her and she murmured, her eyes opening.

"Fuck you," she said and he kissed her, she bit his lip. He squeezed her thigh and she released him, he dabbed at it. Bloodstained his fingers and he looked at her. He growled, grabbing hold of her and while she screamed protests, flipped her on her stomach. He slapped her ass and he heard her moan, giving away the need. He flipped up her dress around her hips, unbuckling himself and taking his cock out, pumping it before he slammed it into her. She moaned, groaned, and wriggled under him. He knew he was big, knew it stretched her out, and wasn't the most comfortable thing to have shoved into you all at once. He brought her against his chest and bit her shoulder.

"Don't you ever fucking disrespect me in public again, you got it?" he asked, his fingers wrapping around her neck and she whimpered, he could feel her walls clench around him as he slammed into her.

"Fuck you, daddy," she whispered and he growled, slamming into her. He continued to slam into her, his speed picked up and he went balls deep in her as he gripped her hips. He dragged her to the edge of the bed and she gripped the sheets, begging him for it harder. He slapped her bare ass and she moaned loudly. "Daddy, can I cum?" she begged.

"No," he said, slapping her hand away from her clit and she groaned.

"Please, daddy," she begged and he smiled.

"Fuck no, you misbehaved tonight," he said and slammed into her again, she wriggled her ass against his hips. He groaned and felt himself come inside her. "Go clean yourself up, slut," he ordered, falling on the bed and she backed off the bed, unsteadily making her way to the bathroom. He sighed happily as he stared at the ceiling, coming down from the high of his release and looked up as she entered, completely naked except for her heels. "What are you doing?" he asked and she grinned. She climbed over him and started rubbing her wet pussy on his cock, he closed his eyes at the feeling. She was fucking wet as hell and it felt amazing against his already sensitive cock. She hung over him and wrapped her small hand around his throat, grinning down at him.

"You're mine now, fucker," she said. "I'm going to remind you why you don't ever fucking cheat on me," she promised and with a quick move, she slid herself on top of him. He groaned loudly, his head digging into the bed and then he looked up at her, her tits bounced as she fucked him groaning. He grabbed onto her tits and squeezed them, she looked down at him. The look of pure lust and need filled her eyes. "Harder," she begged and he squeezed harder. She moaned and balanced herself on his chest as she fucked him, it sent him to a new level of need. He came fast, he couldn't help it and she came soon after him, falling on top of him. "Fuck," she muttered and he panted for air, he wrapped an arm around her.

"Fuck," he agreed and they laid, trying to catch their breath together.


	4. National Anthem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm your national anthem, God, you're so handsome  
> Take me to the Hamptons, Bugatti Veyron  
> He loves to romance 'em, reckless abandon  
> -Lana del Rey-

She kicked him out afterwards, he knew she had other people in the house somewhere but he also knew it was her girlfriends or her gay friends. He left with a final kiss and drove home in his Bugatti, parking it in his driveway. He fell into his bed exhausted and worn out. He undressed and fell into bed naked, falling asleep.

He woke up with a start as a hand smacked his ass and he heard her triumphant laughter. He rolled on his back and opened his eyes. He grabbed the sheet seeing the other girl with her, covering his morning wood and she grinned at him as she climbed over the bed, tugging at the sheet.

"C'mon, daddy, don't be shy," she said and revealed his cock, he covered it with his hands. She rolled her eyes and pulled his hands off with some difficulty. "Jess, c' mere," she said and her friend crawled onto the bed, her long blonde hair dragging over Henry's thigh. Henry nearly jolted forward as Jess wrapped her mouth around his cock and he looked at Lilly who was smiling at him. She moved towards him and kissed his lips. "If you want another girl, daddy, all you have to do is ask," she said and he looked at her nervously. "I'll always provide for you," she vowed and kissed him again, he deepened the kiss as he moaned while Jess' mouth worked him expertly. He watched as she backed down the bed and stared as Jess sucked him off, Lilly put his balls in her mouth.

"Oh fuck!" he shouted and the girls continued, Lilly pushed Jess off his cock. She wrapped her mouth around it and sucked his seed down, swallowing.

"I'm the only one who gets your seed," she vowed and he grunted, trying to catch his breath. "Go home, Jess," she instructed and the girl nodded, getting off the bed and leaving the room. Lilly straddled him and held his gaze. "See? I'm reasonable," she said and kissed him.

\--------------

He had a publicity event that night, she did as well and they would have to go alone. He worried about her going alone, she was horny as hell when he left her at her house, he was dressed in a tux and she had tried to fuck him n the front hall before he went. He got into the SUV with a boner and a promise to return to her later in the night. She was wearing a revealing dress, he had easily slipped a tit out to suck on and he worried how easy it would be for the tit to slide out without his help. Her ex-boyfriend would be there and Henry hated him, she had admitted she was still attracted to the asshole. He was clearly distracted during the event, giving horrible responses to reporters and being shifty the rest of the night, anxious to return to her. As he stood talking to someone, his phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, glancing at the notification.

"Scuse me," he said and moved off to the side of the room, opening the video from her. He stared at the video, her ex was between her legs eating her out and her eyes were on the camera, a smile on her face.

"Shouldn't tell me no, daddy," she murmured and the video cut, he felt the anger rage through his veins. He looked around the room quietly for a minute and was gone, he didn't give a fuck what he owed the studio. He got in the SUV and gave the address of her house. He got out, slamming the door shut, and stormed into the house. He pounded up the steps, punching his way into the bedroom, and found her seated on the bed, naked. She had a glass of champagne in hand and her phone in the other, scrolling through it. She looked over at him, she smiled and then Henry looked to the bathroom as her ex walked out, he stopped short.

"Oh fuck," he said, quickly grabbing his shirt from the bed and Henry was on him. Fists were thrown and the kid couldn't protect himself against Henry's rage nor his muscle. Finally, Lilly broke up the fight and sent him home, slamming the bedroom door.

"This is your fault," she warned and backed away from him as he moved towards her.

"I fail to see how that's true," he said, his fists clenched and she pointed at him.

"I tried to fuck you before you left but you refused me," she reminded and bumped into something, she quickly stepped aside.

"I had to fucking go, I was already a half-hour later," he muttered and she backed into the bathroom, he followed her. "You're just a fucking whore that can't control herself," he growled and she hit the glass door of the shower, she stared as he closed the distance between them. "You knew how pissed I was you would be around him, then you fucking did that?" he demanded.

"It's not like I fucked him!" she exclaimed and he grabbed her throat, she yelped. "Daddy!" she shouted and he shook his head, he grabbed her roughly by the waist. He threw her over his shoulder with her kicking and punching his back, he threw her on the bed. With both hands, he ripped apart her dress and she screamed in protest. "This is a fucking 5,000 dollar dress!" she shouted.

"I don't give a fuck if it was a million!" he said, sitting upon his knees and unbuckled his pants, pulling himself out. He pushed her legs apart and shoved his cock into her, she grabbed at his shoulders. He grunted as he shoved back into her and she looked up at him. "You're mine, do you fucking understand?" he commanded and she nodded, he held her jaw in his hand. "You're my fucking woman and no one else gets to taste or fuck you," he reminded and she nodded. She moved her chin so she took his fingers in her mouth and sucked on them, he growled as he continued to fuck her.

"Yes, daddy," she said, with his fingers still in her mouth and he slammed into her as hard as he could, she whimpered in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pulled her leg up over his shoulder, ramming into her.

"My fucking whore," he growled, thrusting into her and let his seed pump into her, tipping his head back in pleasure. He looked down when he was done and caught her lips in his. "I'll give you the fucking world but I'm the only one inside you," he said and she kissed him.

"Yes, daddy," she agreed and he kissed her again, the kiss deepened. He began rocking his hips against her, his cock sliding in and out of her lazily.

"I love you," he whispered and she turned her face, kissing him as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Hell yeah," he breathed, too wasted to care she never said it back.


	5. Try Something New

She stared at the ring, holding her hair back and then looked to him, on bended knee.

"Are you serious, Hen?" she asked and he continued to smile, wondering if he made a huge mistake.

"Lill," he urged and she smiled.

"Of course, Bear," she said and he breathed a sigh of relief, standing up. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lovingly. He slid the ring on her finger and she held out her tattoed hand, staring at the large diamond ring. "It's gorgeous," she said and he kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you, babe," she said, resting a hand on his firm stomach.

"Love you," he murmured and she smiled.

"Love you too," she replied.

\-----------------------

Not everyone was pleased by their engagement, his friends were apprehensive about the engagement and told him to his face when he returned to London with her.

"You're a great guy, Henry," one of his friends said. "And you deserve all the happiness in the world but are you sure it's her?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, drinking from his beer.

"She's Lilly Fox, mate," he said. "She gives Rihanna a run for her money, the girl's insane," he stated and Henry smiled.

"I know, its why I love her," he replied and his friend sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know, I'm just worried she's going to fuck you over," he replied and Henry sighed.

"Look, I know who Lilly is, I've read the wildest of stories about her so I'm not going into this blind," he said.

"Well I guess as long as you're aware of it," he said with a shrug and Henry nodded.

"Very aware," he replied.

"She's not pregnant or anything, right?" another friend piped up and Henry shook his head.

"As far as I know, she's not," he said.

"Okay, as long as she's not forcing you into something because of a pregnancy," she said and Henry rolled his eyes.

"Please, the girl has more money than God," he said and his friend nodded. "I'm in love with her guys and I'd really like you all to be there at the wedding," he said.

"If it makes you happy," his friend said and they all raised their beers to him, he smiled.

"Thank you," he said.

\-----------------------------

He stared at the pink heartshaped gem as he fucked her, his fingers brushed over it and she groaned. She had put it in before he had started fucking her and it was mocking him, being in the tightest of her holes.

"Let me fuck you in the ass," he said and she looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" she asked and he nodded.

"I want in," he demanded and she grinned, sliding off his cock. She removed the butt plug and returned to her position, he stared at it for a minute. He stroked his cock with his own saliva and lined up the head with her asshole, he pushed inside. "Oh fuck," he muttered, leaning forward as he pushed further and she mewed in pleasure. "Oh fuck," he muttered again as he pushed further into her and her hole swallowed him willingly. She began bouncing back and forth on his cock, causing him to growl. She felt amazing and the fact that she was so eager to have him inside that hole turned him on even more. He stared at her left hand as it gripped the sheets above her head and admired the diamond ring he put there, she was his. ---------

He stared at the large, black dildo in her hands and she smiled at him.

"No?" she asked and his eyes went to hers.

"For me?" he asked and she nodded. "Oh hell no," he disagreed and she sighed, disappointed. She pulled a smaller one of the shelves, waving in the air and he eyed it nervously.

"C'mon, this one would be perfect," she said and he sighed, scratching the back of his head. He had always been down for everything she put on the table but this made him nervous, he had never had anything in there before. "Some lube and I'll be gentle, bear," she promised, kissing him and he gazed at her then looked to the dildo. "If you don't like it, we don't have to continue," she assured and he sighed heavily.

"Fine," he agreed and her face lit up, he wished it would light up for something other than fucking him in the ass. She grabbed a harness off the shelf and led him back into the bedroom. She removed her pants, strapped the dildo on, and grabbed the lube off the table.

"Naked and all fours, babe," she said, pointing to the bed and he studied her, he still wasn't sure about this. "Trust me, it will feel amazing once you get used to it," she assured and he sighed but unbuckled his jeans, letting them drop. He removed his boxer briefs and with a heavy sigh, he climbed on the bed. She slapped his bare ass and he looked back at her annoyed, she laughed. "All right, I'm going to put some of this numbing shit on and it should make it easier," she said and he heard liquid squirt from a bottle, he jumped at the coldness as well as the sensation of her fingers on his asshole. She climbed on the bed behind him and he felt the pressure of the dildo headlining up to his asshole. She ran a hand down his back. "Push out as I push in," she said and he paused for a moment then did as she asked, he felt the dildo head push in. He whimpered slightly at the slight intrusion and she continued to push into him until the length of the dildo was inside. "I'm going to slowly build up the speed," she murmured and she did exactly that. It was extremely uncomfortable at first and then the pleasure began to build every time she hit a certain spot. She reached around and began stroking his cock, he cried out.

"Fuck," he murmured and she continued to stroke him while fucking him in the ass. He came harder then he had ever come before and she slowly pulled back out, he collapsed on the bed beside his pool of cum. "Oh fuck," he muttered, wiping his face and she smiled at him as she undid the harness.

"Told you, babe, you just gotta trust me," she said and set the harness down, eyeing the comforter. "You'll be washing that," she said and slapped his thigh before going into the bathroom. He laid back and stared at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath. He was in a fuck load of trouble marrying her, he was too old to be having those types of orgasms.


End file.
